


Teasing the Odds

by tide_ms



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, F/F, sort of coming without being touched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tide_ms/pseuds/tide_ms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hero's only weakness was Guardians, it was the natural order of the world. But what is love if it didn't affect such weakness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing the Odds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



> \- I hope you like it. _It was really fun trying this for Mikannie._
> 
> \- Thank you to Samuraiter for beta-ing. (Any remaining typos and mistakes are mine.)

 

 

The storm was picking up, swaying the ship a little harder with each passing minute. The rain had created a calming melody as it hit the deck, and the quietness was starting to dominate over the loud laughter and lazy chatters. It was past midnight, and the crew should be resting anyway.

Annie sighed, leaning her head on the wall behind her. The lamps of the corridor were bright enough to give her a headache. Rest was indeed a must for all of them, especially after defeating yet another ship of the enemy. Their mission was rough, and had taken longer than they had anticipated. Soon, they would be completing two months away from home, and while it could have been a better journey for her, all that Annie hoped for any more was for all of them to remain safe.

 _Find the darkness' servants,_ their quest was. A mission that intended to protect the balance that the world was losing. Humans were supposed to maintain that balance, they were designed to do so. Heroes and Guardians that had the universe's powers within them, but humans neglected the world that was their only home, and darkness that wouldn't stop until it devoured every hope found its strength within the most evil of them.

 

Thumps of a boot hitting the floor with confidence, _with hidden anger that Annie knew all about_ , at the end of the corridor drew her out of her thoughts, but she kept her gaze fixed on Mikasa's cabin's door. Annie shuddered, and she pressed her folded arms to her chest harder. It had been over three weeks since they had a glimpse of one another, and even longer days before that since their hands brushed, or their lips lingered on each other's. Their combined efforts in avoidance were quite successful.

Mikasa stopped in her tracks, interrupting the rapid rhythm that Annie's heart had fallen into. The Guardian looked at her left, Mikasa couldn't hide her shock in time, only helping Annie notice the effect that the distance had inflicted upon her.

  
Annie's yearning tugged at her heart. _Aching_. She tightened her grip on her energy flow, hoping it wouldn't cause more troubles than it already had.

Mikasa pursed her lips and continued walking toward her cabin. Her cheeks were hollow, and her hair looked a little longer, almost brushing her strong shoulders. She wasn't wearing her uniform's jacket. Annie guessed that it was badly ruined and couldn't be worn. Her partner would never walk around the ship undressed properly. Annie smirked, her eyes focused on Mikasa, a memory of her own fingers tugging at Mikasa's uniform one morning made her stomach flutter, and the sight of Mikasa in just a shirt that detailed her curves had always been one of Annie's favorites.

"Annie," Mikasa greeted when she stood in front of her. Jaw clenched and all, back straightened to the point of stiffness that Annie couldn't help but to feel a little more guilty. But despite the serious mask, Mikasa's eyes had lingered on hers, letting her see everything shimmering in their depths; the sadness, the longing and understandable rage. The ache clutching to her soul while some mundane pain poked at her bones and flesh was only the most evident to Annie, and the most painful to feel, as well.

Fate and responsibilities, fulfilling them was weighing on her lover. All because of her.

Annie resisted the urge to step forward and hold Mikasa in her arms. She lowered her head, speaking calmly, "You were supposed to report to the infirmary." Annie wished for the need to soothe all of her lover's worries away with a faint squeeze of her fingers, or just a brush of her palm on Mikasa's soft cheek to stop tickling her insides all the way to her fingertips.

"I will," Mikasa answered.

Annie raised her gaze again, and the wavering firmness painted on Mikasa's features didn't escape her. She knew her lover too well. "Five days ago," Annie finished.

Her Guardian presence was clinging to Mikasa, but the blonde knew that her presence wasn't what tempted Mikasa into neglecting everything but Annie's lips. Annie noticed, _she saw her longing_.

"I was busy," Mikasa only said, focusing on her eyes again.

Annie was fully aware of how many times the boats left the ship over the past weeks, all searching for the other enemy's ships where the evil's slaves hid, but she also knew that her partner was simply pushing herself to the limits. All in hopes to avoid bumping into her by chance.

"I know, and we both know that you had plenty of time to check in with the infirmary or even any Guardian aboard," Annie spoke with a rare sharpness in her voice. It hurt her to say those last words, the fact that Mikasa could ask any other Guardian to heal her wounds while she, her girlfriend, a skilled Guardian, was a few levels away. But then again, Mikasa hadn't, and that pleased Annie far more than it should considering how exhausted Mikasa looked.

"I am fine," Mikasa stressed with resistance that Annie recognized. Her eyes never leaving Annie's.

Annie missed that, how Mikasa would look at her with an eternal passion glimmering fleetingly in her grey orbs. She was indeed Mikasa's weakness, in more ways than the one that the tales mentioned.

Annie held their gaze for a mere moment before closing her eyes. She saw Mikasa attempting to object, and at the same second, she saw all the pain hurting her lover.

A pitch-black vastness had engulfed them. They were floating in its infinity, yet their feet never left the solid ground of the physical world. As a Guardian, Annie could see every soul around her, and within the vastness she saw them. Figures of vivid brightness, sitting, walking and swimming. But at that moment, she focused on just one. She would see everyone's ache and sadness if only she averted her eyes the slightest, but her gaze remained on the tall figure standing in front of her amidst a deafening quietness.

Mikasa was a burning brightness that dulled at certain spots, indicating any sort of discomfort.

Annie opened her eyes and saw only Mikasa and the old walls of their ship. The rain was still there, easing her fear more. She met Mikasa's shaky irises. The Hero never liked having her weaknesses bared, but her cheeks were flushed, and her chest was heaving. Annie's energy flow was affecting her, Annie had made it affect her by loosening her control on that energy.

A Guardian was a Hero's only weakness, and it was the sweetest numbness for the latter.

"You're anything but fine," Annie said, walking closer. She reached her arm behind Mikasa to open the door, careful not to make any slight physical contact. Mikasa didn't flinch away, nor looked elsewhere, and Annie couldn't help but to smile at the nerve straining Mikasa's temple.

  
,

Annie's Guardian presence had shaken the ground beneath her, but Annie's special energy flow that only Mikasa would recognize had wrecked all of her pointless defences. Her heart was beating rapidly as the presence became heavy little by little, pressing to her body, pressing to her. Breathtaking in such a tender way. She clenched her fists in a successful attempt to prevent them from shivering.

She was a Hero, with an overwhelming, unending strength within her hands. She could change the details and curves of the world's landscapes with an intentional brush of her finger, but in the presence of Guardians, her gift would waver, especially if those Guardians lacked control over their spiritual energy. All of that had always been nothing more than a faint blow of air to Mikasa. But when it came to Annie, however, her gift could simply disappear despite her lover's firm control.

Mikasa felt her partner's familiar energy wash over her like a gentle breeze, and her longing for it, her constant craving for it was above anything else.

She let Annie's soft scent pull her, a first surrender that Mikasa would never mind. Traces of the sea and the smoke had mingled with it, alluring her roughly. The smile that was painted on Annie's tired features only inched her toward giving up the fight that she had started the moment she saw her lover standing in the corridor.

Annie was her weakness, and that was the natural order of their world. The universe lent the power of its matter to Heroes, and the power of its spirit to Guardians. The latter weakened the former, preventing humans from destroying their own selves and the world in their way. It was the right balance, but Mikasa loved Annie so much that any beat of her heart; uttering Annie's name, and sending shudders through her body _for Annie..._ had enervated her even when Annie wasn't too close around her.

Mikasa didn't let go of the fight just yet, and though she yearned for the feel of Annie's skin, she moved away with a muted sigh, letting Annie enter first.

Any touch threatened to take away her gift, and despite that the loss never lasted more than a few hours, Mikasa couldn't afford to risk it while they were still in the middle of a dangerous quest. But she was also in pain, too awful pain that shattered her focus, and made her composure very hard to maintain.

Mikasa closed the door behind her, wincing as the pain stung her side. Her ribs must have been severely bruised from last night's fight. She resisted the urge to press at it, and held her breath while Annie examined the small cabin.

"Can we get over with this?" Mikasa said through clenched teeth, heading toward the bed. All that she wanted was to lie, and have a few hours of sleep. But what she truly needed was to be with Annie.

"Yes," Annie answered her calmly, a familiar ache coating her short reply.

Part of Mikasa wanted her to be stubborn and prolong their unexpected meeting a little more, but Annie fixed her stare on her before she could relax the knot her brows had formed, hinting her partner at the wrong assumption.

"No touching, I know," Annie said, drawing nearer.

Mikasa didn't want to leave it at that. "No, that's not it," she spoke with a little more relief than a few minutes ago, finding solace in the blue of Annie's eyes. _Enchanted_ , she was, not only by the love and care in them, but by everything Annie was. Mikasa's eyelids felt heavy for a moment, and she couldn't think of anything but how comfortable she would be if only she leaned a little forward.

Annie eased away her special mark from the spiritual flow before making it subdued. Mikasa breathed deeply, feeling as if warmth was escaping her. _Mikasa hated it._

"Then what is?" Annie asked in a low voice, raising her hand toward her.

Mikasa flinched, and Annie only held her belt. The beats of her heart, pounding in every inch of her body wasn't distracting enough when Annie pulled her buckle faintly. The need, a tremendous one to be closer to Annie, ached her.

"I..." Mikasa tried to speak, but all she did was closing her eyes when she felt the Guardian's energy flow through her rather than around her. She wanted to spill it all; her anger, her longing and desires, and most importantly her frustrations about the roles that both of them were fulfilling. Being on the good side, protecting the whole world was a little exhausting.

Annie tugged at her belt again, and Mikasa whimpered. The warmth burst within her like a flower blooming with youth.

She whispered Annie's name breathlessly, tightening her fists. She was unable to resist the soft numbness that flowed in calculated streams through her veins and muscles, washing away every sting of pain. They gathered around her ribs for a moment, forming a silky heaviness that Mikasa, and any Hero would love.

She opened her eyes, and found Annie's. Hurt shimmered in their clear depth, and Mikasa couldn't miss the look of anger darkening her partner's features. If only she hadn't pushed Annie away for the last two months for the sake of their mission.

A whine almost slipped past Mikasa's lips when the heaviness finished its purpose faster than normal and started to disappear. The pain in her ribs was no longer there, and every ache that strained her muscles was fading away. Annie had sped up the process, Mikasa noticed as she tried to regain her focus and calm breathing.

Annie's energy remained inside of her, but its destinations had been altered to be one. Mikasa felt her pulse within her sex, and the promise behind that faint pulse couldn't be mistaken.

Mikasa realized what Annie was doing, and tried to stop her, but the words wouldn't form, and her refusal couldn't stand against such a sensation.

"Sit," Annie let out, her throat popping.

Mikasa staggered backward on the bed when Annie pushed her through the buckle. Her gaze remained stuck on Annie, and her mouth went dry.

One of Annie's feet became between hers, nudging her left boot. All the while, Annie's eyes never left her own. Her burning desire turned to flames.

"One more thing," Annie said, moving her foot to push Mikasa's right one while all of her energy travelled within Mikasa and reached her core. Mikasa bit the inside of her cheek, hoping to tame the spreading warmth. Hoping... to find some strength as her worries of losing her power became too present, but that strength had already escaped her. And that barely had anything to do with their linked essences.

Mikasa simply missed Annie. So much.

She felt her heart pacing, and her feet were still stuck to the floor, but the determination that Annie was portraying was weakening in itself that her will wavered with a muffled groan and her legs parted.

Mikasa sensed a thin warmth flow on her neck, crawling to reach her ear like a wet, talented tongue. Her core throbbed as Annie kneeled between her legs, her breaths brushing Mikasa's skin, and her heat reaching Mikasa's thighs through their clothes. The latter only felt her need exposing her surrender with a soaking tickling.

It was her fault, in a way, she had proposed the idea of keeping distance between them when the mission began.

Both of Mikasa's hands remained tensed fists on her thighs while her lover's hands rested on both of her sides on the bed. The sight before her eyes was pulling at her heart fiercely, and Annie's flow became two threads of flutters travelling down her chest, teasing her hardened nipples.

Mikasa clenched her muscles, trying to gain control over her lust as Annie's forehead was just inches away from her lips. But doing so had only ignited the tingling sensation of need, and her inner walls quivered. She shifted on the bed, perhaps attempting to escape Annie's charm, but that only made her feel her wetness escaping her heat. She shuddered, letting out a soft gasp before shutting her eyes closed.

"Don't fight it," Annie said with a gentle order, "I won't take away your power. I promise."

With that, Mikasa felt the warm flow surround her sex. Her walls fluttered when that flow lapped at her swollen lips through her pants. She bit her lip, but a whimper was stronger.

Mikasa's eyes snapped opened when she felt Annie near her too dangerously, she moved away, leaning on her elbows in both fear and want, but Annie only hovered near her heaving chest. The laps grew bolder with every deep breath Annie was taking, pressing just enough on her clit.

Her hunger for Annie and her own awareness of her arousal made her tremble. She felt her peak approaching already, wrapped around a sudden satisfaction.

Mikasa held on, she pushed it away with a growl caught in her throat. She looked at the ceiling, and for the first time since Annie _touched_ her, she wanted to enjoy the aching desire. All her thoughts about the mission had long disappeared, leaving only the calming rain and her faith in Annie's skills. She could feel how empty the flow was from Annie's own mark.

Mikasa appreciated it, Mikasa desperately wanted that mark, that profound taste of Annie.

  
Soreness was creeping into her muscles. With each rise of her chest, she felt Annie's warmth and the edges of her chin and nose, but it was the soft breath of Annie's chuckle against her chest that drew an unexpected, yet relaxing smile to her lips.

Tears clouded her eyes as Annie's love consumed her, and with a purposeful flow circling her clit, she felt her partner tug at something. Mikasa's gaze darted down and seeing one of her shirt's buttons between Annie's teeth while her eyes were fixed on her caused her hips to jerk, brushing Annie's chest, and her legs to press hard against Annie.

She drowned in Annie's blue irises. She wanted those teeth and those soft lips on her skin and flesh, and she quite had them. The flow remained still for a moment, edging Mikasa's toward letting go before a heaviness sucked on the swollen bud of her clit.

 

Mikasa came moaning as tears escaped her eyes. A fulfilling bliss numbed her, and her whimpers were a confession of her love for Annie. She held back nothing, the soreness in her arms and hips became overpowered by the soothing warmth of her climax.

Mikasa trembled, her toes curled, and Annie hummed her approval against her stomach.

  
,

  
Annie let go of the button, swallowing her gathered saliva. Her desire was awakened, blazing with fluttering demands. Her wetness was soaking her underwear just from having Mikasa sweaty and breathless in her arms. Her heat was pulsing harder.

She couldn't move just yet, any stir of her clothes threatened her with a tickling sensation. And Mikasa's shudders were only tempting. Her scent was intoxicating, fooling her with a hint of Mikasa's taste on her tongue to lean forward. Mikasa's warmth was numbing at its best.

Annie's heart was pounding when she withdrew her flow. Her desire was still echoing loudly with wishes of having Mikasa's skin flushed against hers.

Her lover's sweat and tears glimmered, and her little shallow breaths had finally returned to normal.

"Fuck, Mikasa," Annie let out into Mikasa's abdomen, gathering all of her will and strength to help her move back and not lean on the body she was yearning for. The ache in her knees was starting to become more cruel on her. She fisted the mattress and tried to get up, but Mikasa's arm wrapped around her shoulders.

A gasp escaped her mouth as her eyes widened, and the fear on her partner shook her composure. She found Mikasa's half-lidded eyes, and immediately was trapped within the intensity of the passion in them as fingers clutched at her jacket. It was comforting, seeing Mikasa's love for her showcased in everything that she was at that moment. Spent, too in love and selfishly ready to ignore the effect of Annie's touch.

  
"Mikasa..." Annie spoke with restrained smile, nearing to kiss her chest, and still too eager to bury her face between Mikasa's breasts. She held back that urge, and comforted herself with the fact that their mission might end soon. "You owe me two months worth of orgasms," she teased, finally able to control the desire fluttering within her core.

Mikasa's slender fingers squeezed a handful of her jacket with a tremble. "I do," Mikasa replied, adjusting herself to sit upright.

  
Annie managed to back away before Mikasa could do anything reckless. She noticed the patch of wetness between her lover's thighs, and that only raised her heat and pulse again.

"I owe you more than that, I owe you now." Mikasa said calmly, pulling her closer when their eyes met. Her cheeks were painted with a hue of red, and the scent of her arousal was alluring. Sweat increased on Annie's palms, she wanted to touch Mikasa. _Properly_.

Annie's lips twitched, and she craved nothing more than what Mikasa was offering. She spoke again, "Yes, you do, but I'll take care of that soon enough. Don't worry."

Mikasa frowned, and before she could coax her more, Annie rose with faint trembles from her legs. She breathed deeply, and Mikasa's hand lingered hesitantly on her lower back for a moment.

"Annie."

Annie heard the love in her lover's voice and didn't want Mikasa to feel guilty about having a little of relief. "Hey," she said, stepping away, "the stronger you are, the faster we finish this mission, which means the faster I can get you to fuck me," Annie finished, adjusting her clothes as she headed toward the door.

"Besides," she started again, "I have this moment to--"

Boots hit the floor all of sudden, and Mikasa's chest pressed to her back in an instant. She was pushed into the door, and all that she realized were Mikasa's racing heart and quickened breaths.

"There is more to me than my power," Mikasa spat in a whisper. "Take it!" She said, holding Annie's hips roughly before placing her mouth on her sweaty neck.

The hunger in Mikasa's kisses was weakening, Annie tried to be reasonable and talk sense into Mikasa, but her gasps were the only reply she could utter, and when Mikasa turned her to take her lips in a deep, aching kiss, her wetness answered her call for strength to resist Mikasa's love and care.

Annie kissed her back, Annie kissed Mikasa's moans and echoed them with her own, dazed by Mikasa's firm hands and firm will to sate her lust despite all threats. Every inch Mikasa touched, every part Mikasa clutched at surged with warmth.

 

With the little focus she had amidst the haze of her desire, Annie averted her guardian energy to anyone and anywhere but Mikasa. The chances of her partner losing her gift and keeping it were equal, but Annie wanted to do everything she could to turn the odds to their favor.

She pressed on Mikasa's shoulders once, and that was enough to have the latter fumble with Annie's belt. Mikasa's mouth left a wet trail on her neck before it demanded her lips again. The heat of her lover's body was maddening, and as Mikasa pushed her pants and underwear down all together, kneeling in the process, Annie inched right toward the edge.

Mikasa's tongue was the warmest on her sex. _Loving_. Annie couldn't find a reason to hold back as her fingers tangled between black strands, _encouraging_.

  
They were playing with Mikasa's luck, their luck. Annie only wondered why haven't they done so earlier. Her face beamed with a content smile while her eyes closed. She was Mikasa's weakness, and Mikasa was hers in every way possible. It was only the natural order that Annie loved.

 

 

 


End file.
